


Shower Fog

by Phi_JiJi



Series: ONF PWP Series [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Begging, Choking, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Friends to Fuckbuddies, Live Stream, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Roommates, Shower Sex, Vibrators, camboy!MK, fleshlight, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: When Minkyun's roommate wasn't home, he would use that time to earn some extra money... but what happens if he lets something slip in the wrong moment?
Relationships: Park Minkyun | MK solo, Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: ONF PWP Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Shower Fog

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the gay lil onf discord, I shall bring what you ask

It was honestly a struggle to find a place to put the camera without the possibility of falling down while also having a decent enough angle. 

He just recently bought a new camera so he was dying to try it out. 

But his roommate hasn't been out in a while leaving him no occasion without the possibility to get caught. 

  
  


Their shower wasn't the biggest but he somehow made the space he had work, a small stool with everything important on it. 

A few dildos, two waterproof remote-controlled vibrator-eggs, some anal beads and a see-through fleshlight. 

He had already prepared himself a bit. Even though the viewer liked the foreplay, he couldn't know how long Jaeyoung would be out so he couldn't keep the session too long. 

After he set everything up and found a proper angle for the camera, he got rid of his clothes and got under the shower.   
Usually, he would shower fairly hot but he didn’t want the camera to fog up so he decided to use cold water, hoping that his  _ activities _ would warm him up enough.

He took a deep breath before turning on the water a bit, wanting to get used to the temperature before actually turning on the stream and screeching because it was too cold.

When he started the stream, he happily greeted all the viewers that were flooding in, already excited what’s about to happen, some already having an idea because they knew it was something that was wished for often.

With a cheeky grin, he stood up straight again, his face technically out of view if he would stay like that. Not like he would though…

He had his phone with him so he could easily read the comments and requests that would come with donations but he wanted to play for himself a little bit.

With a little swirl, making a 180° turn so his butt was in the frame, he showed off the beautifully decorated butt plug one of his subscribers once gifted to him.

He could hear the notifications of the donations ring in his ear while he was swinging his butt in the camera, giggling at the comments he read.

“You like it? How about I replace it with something better, what do you think?”, he asked “I have some things here, so what do you want to see?”, he then wanted to know, continuing to look at the comments, asking for different things, also some he didn’t have there now so he made a mental note to use them the next time he had the apartment for himself.

Slowly, almost agonizing, he pulled the buttplug out of his anus, keeping in a moan by biting his knuckles.

Even if his viewers wanted him to be loud, he wouldn’t  _ just  _ do it, they have to get it from him.

The majority of comments was asking for either anal beads or a vibrator so he went with the former, wanting to use the vibrator only later, knowing he could edge himself end get off to it easier.

“How much do you think I can take?”, he asked, the tone teasing because he knew he could take all of them if he tried.   
Again, the comments and smaller donations were flooding in, the comments guessing and the donations betting or even challenging on how many he could take.

Even with the unknown amount of time he had, he still wanted to tease his viewers, slowly pushing in one bead at a time, arching his back slightly when they barely rubbed over his prostate at the second last bead.

But he wouldn’t stop just there, he had bets on him that he would take all of them and he was determined to do so, so he continued to push the beads in, letting out a groan when both of the biggest beads were in, only the loop to pull it out again peeking out between his buttcheeks.

“See? I took them all, just like you wanted” he remarked, bending down a bit to show off his ass better.

The cold water wasn’t even bothering him anymore, he almost even forgot it but the water provided a good slide of the toys, additional to the lube he had used to prep himself before.

Him bending over caused the beads to slip in a bit deeper, the soft material slightly pushing against his prostate again, dragging a weak moan out of him.

He wasn’t sure if he could bare taking them out as slowly as he put them in, his boner already slightly leaking just with a bit of foreplay. The consequences of not being able to do it as often anymore showing themself now.

Slowly, but a bit faster than before, he pulled the beads out again, soft pants leaving his mouth.

He really wasn’t that used to the stretch anymore but it felt good nonetheless. 

After he fully pulled out, he managed to look at his phone again, quickly skipping through the comments and donation texts.   
“What do you want to see next, hm? I’m still not finished” he grinned, turning around again, his boner on full display.

“The next donation over 10 dollars is allowed to decide whether or not I’m allowed to touch myself. How does that sound?”, he suggested with a sheepish grin.

As expected, multiple donations came but he could only listen to what the first one would say, which was to come untouched.

He knew it probably wouldn’t even be hard to achieve that, considering that his cock was already leaking precum. 

Knowing that he wouldn’t last too long, he already grabbed one of the vibrator-eggs, lifting his leg to give a better view before pushing the small pink object past his rim, a knowing smirk spread across his face.

Most of his viewers knew how this part works but he still went on to explain it shortly.

“You all see that wonderful green button next to the donation button right? Well, if you donate there, you get control over this wonderful device in me, depending on how much you donate” he explained. “But there will be a limit on how long the queue is before I will end the stream,” he added.

It didn’t take long until the buzzing went off, drawing a moan out of Minkyun.

Sometimes, the person controlling it was merciless, either keeping it extremely high, edging him right from the start or keeping a constant low, making him beg for more.

A few people would also ask for additional things in the note-box of their donation that he would have to come up for.

_ ‘Fuck yourself with a dildo for me, won’t you? ;)’  _ Was what the note read.

Minkyun turned to the stool where he had everything places, grabbing one of the dildos before turning around again, the dildo in one hand while pulling at his ass cheek with the other, revealing his pink hole, opening and closing ever so slightly. 

He had already slicked up most of the toys in advance and since he prepped before even starting the stream it shouldn't be a problem to slide it in. 

What was more of a problem though was the fact that the dildo was pushing the vibrator directly onto his prostate while he fucked it in and out of his ass, moan after moan spilling over his lips. 

The hand that was previously on his ass was now steadying him on the wall so he wouldn't slide down. 

Another problem he soon got to realize was that his mind was wandering places, places it should never go. 

More often than not he thought how it would feel if  _ he  _ would actually fuck him. 

He had to bite back moaning a name, biting down on his arm to keep it in. 

But in response to him keeping his moans in, the person in control put the vibrator on max, making him arch his back, his body automatically wanting to escape the high intensity directly at his prostate. 

"Ah fuck" he muttered, his arm stilling for a short second, not able to keep up. 

The small ping let him know that someone else was now in control, so he went to look if there was any note. 

_ 'cmon babe~ let your voice out, we all want to hear it~'  _

Minkyun didn't exactly want to, fearing that Jaeyoung might come back but he couldn't not do it. He could only deny if it crosses any of his hard limits which were all stated in his rules. And being loud wasn't one of them. 

Following the wish from the donator, he let his jaw go slack, letting every tiny sound escape his mouth while he continued to fuck himself senseless with the dildo and vibrator in combination. 

The running water also swallowed some of the lewd sounds coming from him and it made him slightly dizzy even though the water was cold but he still tried to stay composed. 

He could feel the heat coil up in his stomach and his moans became more high pitched with every thrust with the dildo. 

He was about to reach his high, when the vibration vanished, leaving Minkyun with a whine. 

"No… No please. I've been good please I want to cum" he begged, his head dropping slightly, panting. 

Slowly, the buzzing came back so he continued to beg in hopes of it being turned up more again. 

"Fuck… pleasepleaseplease, I need more, I wanna cum" he ranted, his hips automatically bucking onto the dildo that he was still holding inside him. 

The vibrations were picking up again and his head was getting fuzzy. 

"Oh, shit… fuck… Jaeyoung, ah, fuck me, please" 

When he noticed what words just left his mouth he slapped his hand on top of his mouth.

God, how could he let that slip? That never happened before. 

He could only hope that a) the viewers didn't notice it and b) which was more important, that Jaeyoung wasn't home to hear his slip-up. 

But he didn't have much more time thinking about it, the vibrator being turned up to max, drawing another moan out of him, still loud even with his hand on his mouth. 

He could feel how he was nearing his climax again already. 

"Ah, please don't stop… Wanna cum" he whimpered, his dick hurting from not getting release. 

"Like that! Fuck… I'm gonna cum" he whined, his semen splurting onto the tiles in front of him short after. Yet, the vibrator didn't stop, making him twitch at the overstimulation from his high. 

"Ah~ look at that, I made a mess of myself" he giggled, pulling the dildo out and setting it down on the stool. 

"I guess that marks the end of today's stream~ this cold water is actually killing me, so time to wash up. Thank you all for tuning i-" he said, about to end the stream but was cut short by the shower curtain being pulled to the side, making him turn around, almost causing him to let his phone drop. 

"Jae-" he didn't even dare to say his name out loud. Even though Minkyun was taller than the other, he felt so tiny just now. "Wha- what are you doing here?", he nervously asked, his heart racing for practically being caught red-handed. 

"Shouldn't I ask that? Why you're here, showing the world how you're enjoying yourself like the naughty little boy you are?", Jaeyoung asked him, easily cornering him on one end of the shower. 

The way the older talked to him made him gulp, the words going to his dick which was already hardening again. 

Minkyun barely noticed that Jaeyoung turned the heat of the shower up, too fixated on the man in front of him. 

"Ho-how much did you hear?", he asked, trying his best not to let his eyes wander down Jaeyoung’s naked body. 

"Since the part where you asked me to fuck you", the other told him in response, Minkyun's cheeks blushing in a deep red. "And the way I see it, you already prepped yourself plenty" he continued, grabbing Minkyun by the chin, forcing him to look at him, "so tell me, were you serious?" he wanted to know. 

Minkyun's thoughts were running way too fast to give a verbal answer but he managed to nod slightly before Jaeyoung closed the gap between them. 

The shower was now running hot, just as Minkyun usually showered, but he was too lost in the kiss which was probably just as heated. 

Minkyun moaned loudly into Jaeyoung’s mouth, the vibrator in his ass picking up again. He totally forgot that he didn't get to turn off the stream. 

"Jaeyoung…" he whimpered, his legs already weak "...the livestream". 

The other chuckled at that, "oh, so you're bold enough to fuck yourself in front of the camera, begging your audience to make you come. But you're getting shy now?", he laughed, pushing Minkyun against the wall with ease, their naked bodies flush against each other. 

Minkyun let out a low moan when their dicks were pressed together, his hands clawing into Jaeyoung’s shoulders for some kind of hold. 

"Please…" he whimpered, just watching the other as he was latching his lips to Minkyun's neck, bruising up the skin. 

"Please what?", Jaeyoung asked, his hands wandering down to his ass, squeezing the two cheeks, getting a yelp from Minkyun. 

"Do something,  _ please _ " Minkyun managed to choke out, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the tiles. 

His head was completely empty, his only focus was Jaeyoung’s touch, and maybe also the vibrator but that also became secondary to him. 

Jaeyoung chuckled again, the vibration from his laugh running through Minkyun's entire body. 

"'Something', huh?", the older repeated. 

Minkyun only let out a hum of affirmation before Jaeyoung slipped his first finger past Minkyun's rim, having the younger tense up a bit as Jaeyoung immediately found the vibrator in him. 

"Oh? What do we have here?", he asked in a teasing tone, pushing the vibrator further against his prostate. 

"N-no, don't" Minkyun stuttered, biting his lips to not get too loud. 

"What was that?", Jaeyoung asked, pressing on it even more. 

Minkyun's inside was warm and still sensitive due to his past high that wasn't too long ago so he was clutching aggressively around Jaeyoung’s single digit. 

"A… ah a vibrator," he told him, his hands had wandered from his shoulder to his hair when Jaeyoung started to suck another hickey onto his sensitive skin.

"So such a tiny thing made you  _ this _ desperate?", Jaeyoung laughed, standing up properly again to look at Minkyun. 

Sure, the younger was taller but he couldn't even stand without help so Jaeyoung could easily look down on him. 

"No… I- I used other things as well" Minkyun whimpered, another finger entering him, scissoring him while still pushing onto the vibrator every now and then. 

"Is that so? What did you use then,  _ Kyunnie _ ?" Jaeyoung wanted to know, whimper after whimper coming from Minkyun while he tried to keep himself up. 

The hot water made Minkyun's mind fuzzy but he tried his best to recall his previous actions. 

"I used a… ah, a dildo… and anal beads" he counted, trying his best to look back at Jaeyoung but his gaze was so intense he felt like he could just come then and there. 

"An-and a buttplug. Oh, and my own… hng my own fingers" he ended. 

"You're own? I'd love to see you play with yourself a bit more" Jaeyoung grinned, beginning to slip his fingers out but Minkyun was quick to stop him. 

"No… please, yours are better, I need to you" he rambled, his eyes almost teary. 

"You need me? In what sense?", Jaeyoung asked with an arched eyebrow. 

"I need you to fuck me… please, I want more" Minkyun begged, " _ please fuck me Jaeyoung _ " 

It wasn't hard for Jaeyoung to manhandle Minkyun to turn around, the younger's hands steadying himself on the tiles. 

"Wh-why are you waiting?", Minkyun asked, looking over his shoulder to meet Jaeyoung’s gaze. 

"You begged so beautifully for your viewers, why don't you show me what you can do" he smiled, dragging his dick over Minkyun's rim ever so slightly. 

Minkyun let out a frustrated whine, trying to rock back onto Jaeyoung to finally get his dick inside him but he older didn't let him. 

"C'mon Kyunnie, be good and beg for me," Jaeyoung told him, one hand gripping Minkyun's waist to make sure he wouldn't move. 

“Please Jaeyoung… please, I want you to fuck me… I need you,  _ so bad, please _ ” Minkyun whimpered “please, I’ll be good for you, I beg you, please”.

Jaeyoung couldn’t help but smile at it, “see how well-behaved you can be” he praised, “do you think you deserve a reward?”, he asked.

Minkyun was quick to nod at that, “yes, please, please, I’m good… I’m good, right?”, he rambled.

“The best” Jaeyoung agreed, lining this dick up with Minkyun’s rim.

Minkyun couldn’t hold back his moans when Jaeyoung entered him.

“Wa-wait, the vibrator-” he remembered but the older didn’t seem to care as he bottomed out, the small device pressing further against his prostate.

“What about it, huh? You like it, don’t you?”, he laughed, wrapping his hand around Minkyun’s neck, pulling him towards him, making him arch his back.

“Yes, yes I like it when  _ you _ do it,” Minkyun told him, his hips moving against Jaeyoung’s, wanting him to move.

“Oh? What else do you like if it was  _ me _ ?”, Jaeyoung wanted to know, “other than to fuck you senseless, I mean”.

“Can you… can you choke me?”, Minkyun asked, his eyes nervous.

Minkyun felt how the air wasn’t getting into his system anymore, Jaeyoung’s hand tightening around his throat.

The younger couldn't help but let out a small mewl, wrapping one of his hands around Jaeyoung’s wrist in case he should lose consciousness. 

"Move, please" Minkyun begged, "make me feel good, yeah?" 

"Of course". 

With that Jaeyoung slowly pulled back until only his tip was inside before slamming back in, pushing Minkyun's body further against the hot and slippery tiles while he kept his head in the same place. 

The pace Jaeyoung set was merciless and brutal but the way Minkyun was moaning loudly under him let him know to continue that way. 

Minkyun's figure seemed so small, vulnerable even, making Jaeyoung want to destroy him. He wants to take him apart bit by bit and mark up the beautiful pale skin even further. 

So that was what he did, attaching his lips onto his neck and shoulders, biting and sucking bruise after bruise onto the light skin. 

Minkyun squirmed under him, overwhelmed by the pleasure but also struggling to get air, his mind going blank even further.

“Your viewers are eager to make you come again, aren’t they?”, Jaeyoung asked with a laugh, getting a confused noise from Minkyun, followed by a moan when the older slammed into him again, the vibrator being pressed against his prostate once again.

Minkyun couldn’t help but caugh when Jaeyoung loosened his grip again, leaving behind red marks around his throat.

“You enjoy this, don’t you? Getting off in front of strangers on the internet and being fucked by your roommate. Aren’t you naughty” the older laughed, turning them so Minkyun’s body was now facing the camera which was fogged up due to the hot water. “Showing yourself like this makes you all horny, doesn’t it?”, he teased, the hand that was wrapped around Minkyun’s throat only seconds ago now running up and down Minkyun’s dick, making it twitch under the touch and an airy moan escape his lips.

“It hurts, Jae” he whimpered, his eyes only opened slightly, looking down to Jaeyoung’s hand toying with his dick.

“What hurts?”, the older asked, taking his hand completely away from Minkyun’s cock.

“My dick… please Jaeyoung, I wanna come” he whined, throwing his head back onto Jaeyoung’s shoulder, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, “ _ please _ ”.

The older grinned down at him before his eyes wandered to the stool in the corner of the shower.

“How about you help yourself?”, Jaeyoung offered, leaning over to grab something “but with this, not your hands,” he said, handing him the see-through fleshlight.

Minkyun’s hands were shaking when he took the toy from the other. “Yo-you’re mean…” he muttered.

“Do you want to come or not?”, the older questioned, to which Minkyun only whimpered, still complying though and guiding his own hand to his dick.

His dick was already throbbing and leaking precum so he didn’t even wonder about the loud moan escaping his mouth when it was engulfed by the soft silicone.

Somehow embarrassed by the sounds he was making, Minkyun tried his best to keep his mouth closed but Jaeyoung easily hooked two of his fingers in Minkyun's mouth, opening it again. 

Almost automatically, he began sucking on the digits while trying his best to move his hips in the same rhythm that Jaeyoung was thrusting into him. 

With Jaeyoung inside of him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making Minkyun see stars while his own dick was buried in the fleshlight. 

"Fuck… Jae- I'm gonna cum" Minkyun whimpered, feeling the heat coiling in his stomach again. 

"Then cum" the older told him, biting down on Minkyun's neck again, getting another loud moan from him as he came into the silicone toy. 

Minkyun's moans grew to high pitched whines as Jaeyoung fucked him through his orgasm, groaning at the younger clenching around him. 

"Jaeyoung… please come inside me" he then begged. 

With that please and Minkyun tightening around him even more he came into the heat of the younger, riding out his own orgasm while gripping Minkyun's waist tight enough to leave bruises. 

When Jaeyoung came down from his high he had his face buried in the crook of Minkyun's neck, carefully pulling out. 

The younger could feel Jaeyoung’s semen flow out and down his inner thigh but he didn't say anything. 

"End the stream" Jaeyoung then muttered against the hot skin. 

Minkyun already forgot the stream again "o-oh, yeah, right" he laughed weakly, leaning down so his face was in frame again. 

"Well, I guess  _ now _ is the actual end of today's stream, thanks for joining and see you next time~!" His voice was all smiley but once he turned the camera off and placed it outside the shower he could feel the exhaustion wash over him. 

"Come here, let me clean you" Jaeyoung mumbled, holding his hand out to pull Minkyun under the hot stream of water again. 

Thanking, Minkyun took his hand and let himself melt in the caring hands of Jaeyoung. 

__________________________________

  
  


It's been a few days since Jaeyoung 'joined' him in his livestream when Minkyun bursts into the older's room, handing him some money. 

"What's this for?", he asked with a frown, basically being forced by Minkyun to take the money. 

"For your work. Thanks to you I got a bunch more money than I usually do" he explained with a shrug, sitting down on Jaeyeong's bed. 

"Uh… You're welcome, I guess?", Jaeyoung mumbled with a laugh. They haven't really talked about the whole situation as Minkyun almost passed out in the shower due to the exhaustion and constant hot water. 

"But tell me… Why did you come in and decided to join even after seeing that it was live?", Minkyun wanted to know. 

"Well, when I came home I heard that you were in the shower so I thought you were just doing your thing, you know. But literally begged me to fuck you when you didn't even know that I was there so I just… kinda didn't think about it and came in since you didn't lock the door" he explained to the other. 

"So you weren't disgusted?", Minkyun asked. 

"Minkyun, I  _ fucked you _ , do you really think I would do that if I found it disgusting?", Jaeyoung questioned, only now he had proper time to eye the younger. He was wearing a low cut shirt, showing off all the hickeys and bruises, almost proudly, even the marks from choking him were still there in a dark, yet washed out, blue. 

"So… Would you do it again?", Minkyun asked, looking away from the older. 

"What do you mean?", the other asked for clarification. 

"If you would have sex with me again. O-on camera I mean. The viewers also asked if you would be there more… on onlyfans or on stream…" Minkyun mumbled, fumbling with his fingers. "I would pay you of course!", he then quickly added, slowly lifting his head to look at the other again. 

What he didn't expect though, was that Jaeyoung would chuckle at his question. He had thought out this scenario so often, always fearing that the older would hate him for the question asked. 

"Sure, I mean, the sex with you was great and if I can help you get some additional money, why not" he shrugged with a smile.

"Really? Are you serious?", Minkyun asked, his eyes wide from shock and happiness. 

"Yeah, really, " Jaeyoung agreed, "friends help each other, don't they?" 

"You're the best!", Minkyun squealed, throwing himself onto the older, almost body-slamming him with a tight hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh yeah,,,,,  
> there might be a second part somewhen but... not now lol
> 
> bye-


End file.
